The Course of True Love
by topher353
Summary: Riley and Zane decide to give love a second chance. But as we all know the course of true love never does run smooth. A turn of fates takes all memory of Riley away from Zane. Now Riley has to win Zane once again. The question will Zane take him back...
1. The Art of Persuasion

Thank you for all for reading. Hope you guys like this story… Please review and tell me what you think. -TGS

**Chapter 1: The Art of Persuasion**

"Hey Anya wait up." called out Riley. Anya turned towards the now out quarterback

"Hey what's up Riley?" asked casually.

"About that bachelor auction" Riley started "is it too late to join?"

"No. Why you interested?

"Sort of. Yeah."

"Oh good. With you we have a full line up. Thank god I was stressing about not making enough money this year with the guys on our list" she started "but with you on the list we'll make a killing." She said in that woman on a mission tone while smiling to herself.

"Riiight. Thanks Anya I have a plan that'll make everything all better. I'll see you later."" Riley said "Does this plan include having Zane bid on you at the Bachelors auction?"

"Maybe." Riley replied with a smile on his face as he started walking down the hallway rather quickly.

"Where are you going?" She called out

"I gotta go find Zane" Riley called back as he raced down the hall and around the corner. Leaving Anya in her own, just then Zane walked passed her. Knowing Riley wouldn't give up until they were together she thought she would play cupid. "Zane!" said called out as Zane turned around

"Oh hey Anya I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"Oh nothing I was wondering if you were going to the bachelor's auction tomorrow is all."

"I might. Why?

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that you know you'll be there and Riley will be there and you know…" as she started to ramble Zane gave her a 'what are you getting at' look. "Okay you got me. Zane, Riley can't stand being without you. He's going crazy. Ever since you broke up with him it's been difficult for him and I know you two are starting to connect again and I just wanna help."

Zane couldn't be mad at her for trying but things were complicated. "Anya thanks for trying but I don't think-"

"Okay look, Riley is ready for this he's changed ever since he went with you to that LGBT meeting and since you've got thrown into the dumpster. He's changed for the better and he's ready to be with you. He just doesn't know how to show it. Just give him a chance to show you how much he loves you. So please come. Come to the bachelor auction tomorrow. What have you got to lose?"

At this point Zane had felt as if she all but grabbed him from his collar and pushed him against a locker. But she was right. To be honest he felt the same way that Riley was feeling. He felt lost and alone without him and he did see the changes in Riley but he didn't was confused as well. All the while Anya was death staring him down.

"Alright I'll be there" Said Zane walking away from the sweet yet terrifying girl.

"Ohh Riley you owe me big" she said to herself.


	2. The Auction

**Hey guys new chapter…Yay!... How do you guys like it so far? Remember to please review so I can get some feedback. More chapters are to come. Happy reading **

**Chapter 2: The Auction**

"Welcome everyone to Degrassi's first ever bachelor auction. My name is Anya MacPherson and I'll be the auctioneer tonight." A round of clapps went all around "The proceeds will go to cancer research. We'd like to first thank everyone for coming out to tonight's event for support and to all of our bachelors for volunteering to be auctioned off tonight, so if everyone could give them a round of applause." Applause sounded throughout the gym. "The winners of tonight auction will receive a date of their choice with their bachelor so without further ado let's begin. Okay our first bachelor is a sensitive guy that enjoys serenading his love. He enjoys music and long walks on the beach. If everyone would please give a hand for bachelor number one. Peter Stone." Just as she ended her description Peter busted out from the back stage curtain in a sexy blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Okay ladies the bidding will start at $20."

"$20" said a girl in the back row.

"$25" countered another girl two rows in front.

"Do I have any other takers?" no one budged "Okay $25 going once. Going twice sold for $25. Come on up Connie he's yours." Said Anya as she closed this round of the bidding war. As the night continued the bidding for the bachelors waxed and waned between the $30 to $50. "Okay ladies our last bachelor of the night is smart, kind, and loves to play sports. He is Degrassi's very own football quarterback and captain. Please give it up for Riley Stavros." Riley strutted out in a red dress shirt and black dress pants. He scanned the crowd looking for Zane but didn't see him. He was sad as he thought Zane would come and hopefully bid on him. It was crazy idea Riley admitted but it was worth a shot.

"The bidding will start at $20. Do I hear $25?" said Anya. Immediately girls and some guys started raising their hands slowly upping the price. "$30. $40. $50. $60." Counted Anya as she tried to keep up with the countless bids.

"200 dollars!" shouted someone raising their hand from the back of the room. Everyone stopped bidding to turn and look who just up the bid drastically. When Riley looked up to see who it was his face lit up with excitement. It was Zane that just bet a ridiculous amount of money on him. All he could do was smile. "Do I hear anymore bids? Okay $200 going once going twice sold for $200. Right on Zane, come here and claim your prize." said Anya as she closed the final bid of the night. Zane started towards the stage and embraced his prize.

"Hello mister, I thought you'd never show." Riley said

"Well I'm here now" Zane replied smiling

"Come here" Riley said as he pulled in Zane and gave him a kiss in front of everyone.

Whispers and cries of "oh my god" surrounded the couple on the stage but they couldn't care less. They were caught up in the moment of the kiss that nothing else mattered.

"So where do you wanna go for our date?" asked the happy quarter back.

"How about coffee tomorrow at the Dot? A little ode to our first date"

"Sure. Whatever you want." Riley said as the couple walked out of the gym hand in hand leaving everyone in the gym flabbergasted.


	3. What Happened?

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

Riley got to the coffee shop twenty minutes early because he was nervous and anxious at the same time. This would be the first date he and Zane would have ever since their breakup and their public kiss. Riley was officially out of the closet and he and Zane were officially boyfriends. It felt good coming out and not having to hide anymore secrets; he could live his life being just himself. He ordered a coffee for him and a caramel mocha for Zane, and then waited for his prince to come.

* * *

Zane was riding his bike to the Dot where he was running late for his coffee date with Riley. He was excited and relieved that Riley was finally taking a stand on whom he was. Zane was so deep in thought that he didn't see the car coming towards him. In a matter of seconds Zane and his bike were flying through the air landing a good distance away. When he landed he didn't really feel any pain at all. Every part of him seemed to be numb and he noticed his vision was slowly going dark. As he laid there on the street beneath the gray sky all he could think of was getting to his date. With the remaining strength he had left he whispered the one thing that meant anything to him. "Riley…." Before everything went dark.

* * *

While sitting at the table Riley felt a sudden chill go up his spine. He shivered thinking nothing of it. It was just the air conditioning. Then once gray sky finally started raining and Riley looking out the window he wondered where his boyfriend was. It wasn't like Zane to be late for anything. He was worried but he knew he'd be here soon. So he waited patiently sipping his mug of coffee with a double caramel mocha sitting across from him. He was anxiously looking at the door whenever it opened or closed wondering if at any moment Zane would walk through those doors. Then door opened again Riley looked up but to only see his friend Anya slightly drenched because of the rain. She saw him and darted straight towards his table. The closer she came Riley was able to see that she was tearing up. "Anya is everything okay?" asked a concerned Riley. "Riley…" she began trying to hold back soft sobs, "It's Zane. There's been an accident."

"What? What sort of accident?" asked a slightly hysterical Riley. As Anya told Riley what had happened he fell back into the seat putting his face to his hands and shaking his head whispering "No. No no no no. NO!" Anya went in to hug her grieving friend. He returned the hug and began crying into her shoulder.


	4. Who Are You?

**YES! Yet another chapter… I liked this chapter because it just felt right the moment I wrote it….Remember to please review and tell me what you think about it I'd love to hear your comments.-TGS**

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

Sadness was the first thing that hit you when you walked into the room. If you walked into the room it would crash against you like a wave. The room was colored a mute cream color and it smelt like a variety of flowers. The room was littered with about a dozen flower arrangements or "Presents of condolences" was what Riley called them. Friends from school brought them to show that they cared for Zane. Riley grieved for Zane at the coffee shop in Anya's arms. He thought that he could start off new with him and be someone different; but that was cut short by his accident. It just wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

It was Monday morning and Riley was asleep on Zane's hospital bed. His head on the open part of the bed and his hand intertwined with Zane's. As he was asleep he was thinking back on what the doctor had said about Zane's condition.

"_He was hit by a car and was rushed to the hospital in critical condition." said the doctor "We took him into surgery. His right femur was almost completely shattered but we were able to fix it by using titanium rods to replace the shattered bone. There was also some internal bleeding but we were also able to get that under control. So he is physically stable for now. However, I should tell you that due to the impact from the crash his brain swelled up. Right now he is in a coma and breathing on his own, which is a good thing. We just don't know if he'll wake up from it. If he does then he might experience some memory loss; but if he doesn't you may want to contact his family. We'll continue to keep him under observation for now, but what we are looking at there is only a fifty-fifty chance of him waking up."_

"Riley. Riley. Riley!" said Peter who was shaking him bringing him out from his thoughts. "Man have you been here all night?"

"Yeah." Riley relied groggily "Since Zane didn't have any family around here I told the nurse I was his boyfriend and she allowed me to stay." replied the exhausted looking quarterback.

"Here, I brought you some clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and some coffee. I told Mr. Simpson about what happened and he excused you from all your classes today so you don't have to worry about that." Said Peter

"Thanks man. What would I do without you?"

"So how's he doing?" Peter asked.

"The doctor said that physically he's fine. They went in and repaired his leg and now he's fine. Right now we're waiting for him to wake up." Said Riley leaving out the part that Zane may never wake up from the coma, despite how well he was doing. All he could do was look at the sleeping boy in bed and his heart ached.

"That's good news Riley. Don't worry dude, Zane will come out from this and when he does you two will be the talk of Degrassi."

"Yeah." Riley said hesitantly.

A week had passed since the accident and Zane's condition didn't seem to change. Riley had to go back to school but once school was over he rushed over to the hospital and spend most of the night there filling Zane in on the happenings of school, even if he could hear him, and just being with his love. Riley had gotten a lot of crap thrown at him because of the auction kiss but he didn't care anymore. He had better things to worry about. Another week passed and Riley seemed to be getting use to the routine of coming straight from school to be with Zane. Riley would just sit there holding Zane's hand hoping he'd wake up. Then one day just as he was about to leave Zane gripped his hand. Riley felt this and realizing Zane was about to wake up. He shouted to the nurse to come quick.

"Zane. Zane." Riley whispered.

As the nurse rushed in Zane's eyes fluttered open and close as his eyes were trying to readjust to the lights. As his eyes adjusted he groggily looking around the room. The nurse started to check Zane's stats and went to page the resident on duty.

As Zane became more aware, Riley couldn't help but greet his boyfriend. "Hello sleepy head. It's been a long time." he said to the woken boy thankful that he was back with them. He leaned in and kissed his boy friend's head; but he sensed there was something different about Zane. All of a sudden flinched and pulled away from him. Zane looked confused and somewhat frightened. He then asked Riley one question.

In a hesitant voice Zane asked "Who are you?"

Shocked, Riley could only look at the younger Asian boy with disbelief and sadness.


	5. I Have a Plan

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for not updating in a while it's been a busy while with school starting. So without further ado…. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I have a plan…**

"Zane don't you remember me? It's Riley" Riley said desperately hoping that his name would jolt Zane's memory somehow. But the look on Zane's face was one of confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't." Zane replied just as a bunch of nurses and the doctor came rushing to check on their now awake patient. The room was a frenzy of commotion. Nurses were reading vitals, checking the Zane's medication dosages, and the doctor asking a million questions. Riley just felt cramped and didn't know what to do so he slipped out of the room and waited out in the hallway outside of Zane's room. He just couldn't handle everything that was going on. He just needed to clear his head._ 'It's okay Riley just breathe. Breathe in Breathe out'_ he thought as he reverted to his yoga breathing exercises. As he breathed he closed his eyes and centered himself bringing himself to a calmer more relaxed state.

A good ten minutes past before the door to Zane's room opened and the nurses started to file out. As each nurse pasted by Riley they gave him a smile and a hug. They were happy for the boy finally after waiting for so long they would be reunited and their story could have a happy ending. Riley had become close with the hospital staff over the course of Zane's two week coma. Since he would visit Zane frequently, and most of the time sleep over, he formed a sort of friendship with some of the nurses and doctors. The last one out of the room was Dr. Wyatt a handsomely tall man of Chinese descent with a short crew cut hair cut and a swimmer's build. He was the head of neurology and was in charge of overseeing Zane's case.

"Doctor Wyatt, How is he doing?" Riley asked.

"Oh Riley I was just about to go find you." Dr. Wyatt started "I did a brief examination on him and everything seems to be fine. His motor and auditory skills didn't seem to be damaged from the accident but I must tell you that there was a significant amount of memory loss." Explained to the young boy who seemed be concentrated on what he was saying.

"Like how much of a loss are we looking at?" inquired the young boy.

"Four months"

"Four months?" Riley cried out in disbelief. Four months. That was just before school had let out for summer. Their summer together. All the dates, memories, and time together all gone like that. why did fate have to be so cruel? He thought to himself.

"Is there any chance of him regaining the memories he's lost?" Asked Riley

"It's possible. I've seen some cases that the patients regain only a portion of their memories and some cases where patients actually regain all their memories.

"I need to see him." Said Riley moving towards the door but Dr. Wyatt stopped him.

"Riley I think he needs a night to process all this information. And you need some rest." Dr. Wyatt had noticed how dark the circles around Riley's eyes were "You've been up for about 20 hours now. Go home get some sleep. I'll take care of Zane. If anything happens I'll call you."

Feeling defeated and tired Riley succumbed to the doctor's orders and started walking down the light blue hallway towards the exit. As he walked the long corridor he couldn't help but think about Zane still. '_Screw sleep. I'll sleep when I have Zane with me_' he thought as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Anya then Peter's cell number. He asked they could meet him at his house in about 20 minutes and they both agreed.

Anya and Peter sat across from Riley on bar stools as they leaned against the counter that separated the dining room from the kitchen. Riley was on the opposite side of the counter in the kitchen making some microwave pizzas for the three of them. As he moved through the kitchen he filled them in on what happened today.

"Oh Riley" Anya said in a comforting voice.

"I'm sorry man" Peter said also trying to comfort his sad friend.

"So what happens now?" Anya asked curiously.

"I have to win him back somehow" Riley said

"How are you going to do that?" Peter asked

A couple minutes of silence passed as Riley was thing what he could do. In the background the microwave counted down its last five second till the intermittent beep filled the room. As Riley turned to grab the food from the microwave an idea just hit him. He figured out way to win Zane back. Riley quickly turned back to the two sitting at the counter.

"Guys I have a plan. But I need both your guys help pull it off" Riley said before he started to explain his plan to the two. This would have to work because if it didn't he didn't know how else he'd get Zane back.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it b/c from here on out the chapters are going to get interesting and more complicated. Remember to please review. And Thank you for reading :)**


	6. How Do You Do I'm

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. So this chapter was kind of intresting and diffcult to write but I finished it. I hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: How Do You Do I'm…**

"_oooooh I feel like Spider man" said Zane a little out of breath as he ran up the stair of a construction site with a boy following right behind him. Since it was after hours all of the workers left for the day so it left both boys alone. As they reached the second floor Zane couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship that went into building a building. Each beam had its purpose and was strategically placed in order to keep it sturdy. Zane then turned and faced the boy. He was the good looking athlete type with short light brown hair and brown eyes. _

"_Sometimes I come here after the construction guys go home. You know to kind of be alone." The boy said to Zane._

"_Secret clubhouse huh?" he began "So what are the rules? No girls allowed?" he said flirting with the boy. _

"_Guy's only club" Replied the boy as he caught on to the subtle context of Zane's questions. Once the boy had said this both boys grinned at each other._

"_And what do we do?_

"_Well if I told you, I would have to kill you." the boy said using the most over played answer in the book. They talked briefly for a few more minutes before a loud beeping noise caught his attention._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Zane was pulled from the dream as he woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Groggily he tried hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock with no success. Having to get up and physically look for the button Zane saw that it was already 6:30AM and he needed to hurry up and get already so he could go to school. It had been three weeks since he woke up in the hospital and today would be his first day back to school. It was awkward at first having to get use to the fact that he was missing about 4 months of his life but he accepted it. He met with Mr. Simpson and they talked about his school situation. They came to the decision that Zane could pass this and be excused for the classes he missed but he'd have to make it up with a huge report at the end of term.

As Zane slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower to get ready he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had. _'That boy'_ he thought as he stepped under the water relishing in the warm feel. He seemed familiar but he still didn't know if the dream guy was real or not. Once he was dressed and ready he grabbed all his schools stuff and walked out the door as he head to school.

When Zane returned to school the whole student body was surprised to see him again. They heard about Zane's accident and were glad he was alright. His return was the talk of Degrassi for the most part. As he walked the halls people he couldn't remember would come up to him, hug him, and ask him a ton of questions about the accident.

"What happened? Are you okay now?" they all would ask

Then they'd try to get him to remember who they were but he didn't remember a lot of the people. There were some faces in at school he remembered but it was a select few. Most of the day was like this. It was suffocating. He needed an escape so he stole away into his empty marketing class. As he walked in he saw that the room wasn't much different from the time he remember it. The walls were still plastered with an outdated chalkboard, desks and chair were still in rows, dioramas hung from the ceiling, and the usual educational posters were strewn across the walls.

Zane glad that no was here to bother him so he took a seat nearest to the window and folded his head into his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the boy from his dreams again. He tried to remember how he knew the boys face but nothing came to mind.

"Arhhmmm" someone said as they tried to clear their throat. Zane lifted his head to see a pretty brunette girl standing next to the desk next to his. She was a nice looking girl dressed in faded jeans and a flowery top.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" the girl asked

"Oh no. Go ahead" Zane said looking at the girl not recognizing who she was.

"Great. Hi my name's Anya by the way. What's yours?" She said extending her hand in a friendly gesture to the boy next to her.

"Zane. Nice to meet you" He replied back taking her hand and shaking.

As the pair sat in the classroom alone they struck up some polite conversation. Not once did the conversation lead to his accident or how he was. It was nice just having a normal conversation with someone.

"So Zane do you have a girlfriend?" inquired a curious Anya

"Oh no I'm actually gay." He said kind of hesitant. It was a crap-shoot saying he was gay to anyone because he didn't know how they would take it.

"That's cool. So a boyfriend?"

"Hehe. No I'm actually single right now."

"Really? Well in that case I actually have a friend that-" she started but was interrupted by Zane.

"Whoa. Hold up. Are you trying to set me up with one of your friends?" he asked

"Sort of. I was just thinking you know you're single and my friend is single just maybe you two would hit it off" She said trying to sound convincing. "It couldn't hurt to just meet him right?"

Zane hesitated for a moment but finally gave in. Man this girl is pushy he thought to himself "Alright I'll meet him"

"Yay!" squealed Anya

Just then the teacher and other students filed into the classroom and their marketing class started began. Marketing wasn't one of Zane's favorite subjects. He thought it dull and boring learning about economical variances and marketing strategies and since he did remember or know what they were going over he was lost completely. Luckily Anya was kind enough to help him understand the concept they were going over today. When class came to a close and everyone started to leave Zane picked up his bags and turned to the girl he just met today.

"Thanks for the help today Anya I totally owe you one." He said to her

"Don't mention it. Oh hey so my friend and I are going to a yoga class later on so if you wanna come" Anya said trying to entice the boy to come.

"Yeah." Zane said as he jotted down the time from her. "Okay I'll see you there" he said before leaving the class.

Just as Zane left Anya whipped out her cell phone and texted Riley '_Phase one complete'_ before closing her phone and heading off to her next class.

* * *

Zane entered the dance studio wearing long grey colored sweat pants and a black sleeveless shirt and carrying his yoga mat with him. He searched the room to see if Anya was there but he didn't see her. So he set up his mat nearest to the front and just waited till class started. A few minutes later Anya came walking through the doors with the guy she wanted to set him up with bringing up the rear. Zane couldn't see him from where he was but he was hesitant about this. _'Great He's probably going to be lame.'_ he thought to himself.

As Anya moved out of the way Zane got a good look at her friend. Standing next to Anya was Riley. He was dressed in grey knee high sweats and a plain cream colored workout shirt carrying a purple yoga mat and towel. At that moment time stood still and Zane could believe his eyes. It was the boy from his dreams. He was there. _He's the guy that Anya was setting him up with?_ Zane thought as his heart started to beat faster. As they started to head into his direction he started getting butterflies in his stomach._ This isn't a dream right?_ He thought pinching himself feeling the sting in the place he just pinched. _Ouch No. defiantly not dreaming. Oh crap here they come._ he thought.

"Zane I'd like you to meet my friend Riley. Riley this is Zane." She said introducing the two boys "Riley here is the quarterback of the Degrassi football team."

"Hey how do you do?" Riley said extending his hand to Zane.

"Hi" Zane replied as he shook Riley's hand. Just then his legs got weak and he fell towards Riley. Riley instantly caught him

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah just got a little weak in the knees is all" Zane replied embarrassed that he just fell into the arms of the guy of his dreams. Literally.

During the yoga class it was hard for Zane to keep concentrated on his breathing and the stretch when his dream lover was right next to him. _'He's really cute._' He thought as he came out from upward dog. Their yoga session progress gradually and finally came to an end.

"Breathe in and release. Continue to cool down at your own pace. Namaste" the instructor said closing the class. As everyone exhaled their last calming breath people started heading out. Just then Riley turned to Zane and asked him a question.

"So Zane I was wondering if you'd like to out to a movie with me this Friday. I've been dying to see that new zombie movie"

"What? Sure, I'd love to" Zane asked surprised

"Great it's a date" Riley said

"Yeah definitely." Zane looked at the time and he forgot he needed to be somewhere "Oh I've got to go but yes definitely Friday." he said to Riley while quickly gather his things. "Riley. Anya. I'll see you guys around school." Zane said before rushing out of the dance studio.

Riley watched as Zane left the studio and he said "Phase two complete. You were very convincing you know that." While still staring at the door Zane exited from.

"Speak for yourself. So what's the plan now?" Anya asked

"Well I've got a date on Friday." He said smiling to himself.

"Riley" Anya said turning to her friend "it's great what you're doing but what if it doesn't work? What if he doesn't get his memories back?" Anya said in a concerned voice.

"It has to work." Riley said as he rolled up his yoga mat. The pair then walked together to the Riley's car in silence, neither one of them saying anything. Friday was just around the corner and Riley needed to prepare for his date.

* * *

**So What did you guys think? Reviews are apprecitated :) Thanks again for reading. -TGS**


	7. Date Night

**Okay so I mixed in a date from another Degrassi couple see if you can guess which couple it was ****This Chapter was fun to write I hope I got that whole first date feel. Thanks everyone for reading. I'll try to update ASAP the next one might be a back to back chapter. I'm still trying to decide.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Date Night**

It was Friday night and Riley was heading out to pick up Zane from his apartment. When he got there he walked up to Zane's door and knocked. A second or two later and the door opened reveling Zane dressed in blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a band that Riley hadn't heard of before.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Riley asked.

"As ever" replied Zane.

They headed to the theater and bought their tickets. Zombie Attack 2 was the film of the night. They entered and got seat in the back of the theater waiting for their movie to start. It was twenty minutes into the movie when Riley slowly inched his hand towards Zane's. Zane didn't notice as he was too into the movie but as Riley lightly grazed his hand he looked down. Just then Riley pulled back his hand afraid he was going too fast. Zane could only smile. "It's alright." He said to his date and grabbed his hand. As the movie went on they sat there hands intertwined slowly smoothing their thumbs along each other's hand. In the dim light of the theater both boys were grinning.

"Oh my God that movie was amazing." Zane said as both boys started heading out of the theater. "I think the best part was when they're being chased by the Zombies. Oh classic horror movie scene."

"No no no. The part where the zombie just tore the guy apart. Oh god that was sick" Countered Riley

"I know" Zane said.

The couple walked from their theater towards the lobby and stopped when they both saw the photo booth. "Let's go take a picture." They both said in unison. They looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey great minds think alike" Said Riley as they both headed toward the booth.

When they got in there Riley inserted a few bills and they waited to their first picture.

Their first picture was of Riley playfully put Zane in a head lock and giving him a noogie.

**SNAP**

In the second picture Zane was still in a head lock but they were both smiling at the camera.

**SNAP**

Being bold Zane kissed Riley on the cheek right as the third picture was taken.

**SNAP**

Riley surprised just looked at the boy with a smile as the final picture was taken.

**SNAP**

As they exited the photo booth Zane retrieved the pictures and handed one of the copies to Riley. "Here" he said. Riley could only look at the picture and remember the last time he and Zane did something like this. It was before the accident.

"Hey did you wanna grab something to eat?" Riley asked before his mind could think about it anymore.

"Yeah. Sure" Zane replied.

They decided on ice cream. As they were walking towards the ice cream parlor Riley wondered if Zane's favorite flavor was still the same. "So Zane what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Oh ummmm. Butter pecan for sure." replied Zane. _Yup still the same_ thought Riley.

"Well mines is-" Riley started.

"Mint chocolate Chip" Zane said

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Riley asked intrigued that Zane knew his favorite flavor.

Zane shrugged "I really don't know I just kind of knew" he said before a shot of pain coursed through his head. Zane hunched over and brought his hands to his head.

"Zane are you okay?" Riley said as he rushed to his side. Then the pain was gone.

"Ugh." He said trying to recover from the shock of the sudden pain. "Yeah I'm fine just a bad headache."

"Did you still wanna get ice cream? Riley asked

"Yeah I'm fine let's go"

"Okay" Riley said sounding concerned for the boy. From here Riley grabbed Zane's hand and they walked hand in hand to their destination. The rest of night Zane didn't have another headache and they enjoyed the rest of their night.

As Riley pulled up to Zane's apartment complex he parked his car and turned off the engine. They both got out of the car and walked to Zane's door.

"I had a great time tonight" said Riley

"Yeah me too. Hope there's a sequel?" Zane said. Riley feeling the moment was right leaned in and kissed Zane on the lips. The kiss was short and tender and as they parted it was hard for them both not to smile.

"Definitely" Riley replied.

"Well goodnight" Zane said opening his door.

"Goodnight" Riley replied. Zane then closed the door and leaned against it processing what just happened. "_He kissed me!" _Was all that went through his mind and he felt as if he was floating on cloud nine.

Later that night Zane had a dream about Riley. They were coming out from a party and Zane was about to catch a cab home. Just as he and Riley were saying their parting goodnights Riley called out his name and kissed him briefly just as he did tonight and all he could see was dream Riley smiling. Outside of the dream Zane's face formed a soft smile as he slept.


	8. Forget Me Not

**Okay so with school going on it been a little busy trying to get the creative juices flowing. I at first thougth about omitting this chapter because it's almost filler-like but decided against it to build up more suspense. I promise the next chapters will be better :) Comments and suggestions are welcome too. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Forget Me Not

Over the next few weeks Riley and Zane went out on dates and every date Zane's headaches would have a headache. They became more frequent the more time he spent with Riley. Although they lasted for short periods of time he was concerned that something from the accident was causing it. So he made an appointment with Dr. Wyatt and now he was just sitting in the waiting room. Zane hated doctor's offices because they were always nothing to do there besides listening to the elevator-like music they piped through out the waiting area. The magazines were always old and totally outdated. The chair were so tightly packed that it seemed like you gave up all personal space once you walked in the room. Worst yet the waiting. The waiting was what killed Zane. He would sometimes watch the hand of the clock move. Bored he was reduced to twiddling his thumbs and listening to his iPod.

"Zane Park" called the nurse. Zane looked up and started heading towards the door the nurse just came through "The doctor will see you now". She then led him to another room that was all white except for the stainless steel medicine containers, the doctor's stool and the one lone chair in the corner.

"Dr. Wyatt will be with you shortly" the nurse said while reviewing his chart making sure she didn't miss anything. As she left she put his chart on the door for the doctor to pick up as he walked in. Zane waited another five minutes until the doctor came in.

"Ah Zane Nice to see you again" Dr. Wyatt said greeting the boy as he walked in. He briefly looked over the charts and turned to face Zane "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked

"Well, I've been having these headaches for the past couple weeks. They seem to come and go and last short periods of time. I've been having them so frequently that I'm concerned about them" He started

"How intense are these headaches?" Asked the doctor

"Like a sharp pain that last almost a minute then go away."

"Okay. I'm going to do a quick test. Just look at the pencil and follow with your eyes." Dr. Wyatt said while moving a pencil left, right, up, and down; his eyes examining the boys facial and eye movements looking for any deficiency or stray movement. He saw nothing. "Okay. Are you doing anything particular when these headaches occur?"

"No it first started when I was on a date. I don't know if this is relevant but I've been having these dreams that almost seem too real to be just dreams." Zane tried explaining to his doctor. "They seem almost real enough that my may now be dreams at all."

"And what are these dreams about?" the doctor asked.

"Well about a boy that I met. Riley. He's in all of them." Zane started "and every time I think about him I always get a headache."

"Hmmmm….interesting" said the doctor

"Do you think there's a connection?" asked a concerned Zane.

"Maybe but just to be on the safe side I want to take some blood and have you take an MRI." Dr. Wyatt started saying while he scribbling something on a pad and pen "Give this to Jean in the front and she'll take you to get your blood work done get you an MRI. You shouldn't worry too much you've been through an accident and sometimes things happen. So once your lab work comes in we'll give you a call and have you come in."

"Okay. Thanks." Zane said as he jumped off the examining table and headed towards the door. He then entered the long hallway again and walked straight towards the door that lead him to the waiting room he was in.

Dr. Wyatt returned to his office, picked up the phone and dialed someone's number. The phone rang and rang until a boy on the other line picked up. "Riley. It's Dr. Wyatt. Zane's starting to remember."

* * *

**Please tell me how I'm doing and if you have any tips or suggestions about how i can improve. :) Cheers.**


	9. Will You Be My Prince?

**Chapter 9: Will You Be My Prince?**

"Don't forget seniors to get your tickets for prom. This year's theme is Romeo and Juliet" Sav said over their closed circuit broadcast. "You can buy them from me, Fiona, or Holly J in the lobby. So seniors see your there or be squared. Sav out!"

Riley leaned back into his chair as he sat in his communications class and thought how things were going with Zane. Things between them were progressing rather slowly but progress was still progress. After Dr. Wyatt's phone call he was more determined to get Zane to remember him. This would be his last chance. After this Riley didn't know what else he could do to get Zane's memories back. As class ended he head straight towards the lobby and saw Fiona sitting at the table. He walked up to her and asked her to buy two tickets.

"So, who are you taking to the prom Riley?" she asked curious about the boy.

"Someone special." He said before heading off to the main office. Riley needed to talk to Mr. Simpson about something really important. As he entered the main office he walked up to the desk clerks counter and asked if he could talk to the principal.

She looked at him strangely and asked "Have you done something wrong?"

"Oh no I just need to ask him a favor."Riley said.

"Okay go ahead he should still be in his office." She said as he opened the counter to allow Riley access to the offices in the back. Riley thanked her and started heading down the hall of smaller offices in the back. At the end was MR. Simpson's office and that was his destination. When Riley reached the door Riley rapped on the brown wooden door. "Come in" He heard a male's voice say from inside. He then grabbed the door knob and turned entering the office slowly.

When he entered the office Mr. Simpson was sitting behind his desk looking up from his paperwork once to see who entered his office.

"Oh hello Mr. Stavros. What brings you to my office today?" he asked interested in why the boy would come to visit without having done anything bad.

"I actually have an important favor to ask you." Riley started as he explained his favor to the principal. As Mr. Simpson put down his pen and paid close attention to the boys request. The room became very quiet once he was finished and Riley could see from Mr. Simpsons face that he was really considering it. After a good five minutes later Mr. Simpson spoke up.

"You do know I normally can't let you do this" he started "but this time I'll help. Only you." He said.

"Really?" Riley asked confounded that he would actually be allowed to do something like this.

"Yeah. Let's Go. I'll help you but you need to promise you won't tell anyone about this. I don't want everyone to be asking me." Mr. Simpson said. He felt for the boy and his loss which was one of the reasons why he decided to help him, even if it was against his better judgment.

* * *

Riley knew that Zane had French the last period of the day. So right when the bell chimed ending class he rushed over to Zane's class. He got there just in time as Zane walked right out of the door.

Surprised Zane just looked at the huffing jock. "Hey." Riley huffed out "I need you to come with me quick." He continued as he led the boy towards the front of the school. When they came towards the front there was a crowd of people looking at the announcement board. Riley and Zane pushed their way towards the front where they saw what everyone was staring at. On the big announcement board was a message for Zane.

WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME? – RILEY it read in big bold lettering. People were gossiping and some were giggling. Zane just turned to Riley who was now kneeling in front of him.

"So will you be my prince?" Asked Riley offering his hand.

Shocked by his request and intimidated by all the people staring at him. Zane just looked at the boy then uttered his answer. Which shocked everyone that was watching.


	10. De toi à moi

**Hey guys so this is the last chapter for this story. I thought I'd leave it at that but as we all know their story goes on. I'm in the process of writing another Zane/Riley story so I'm looking forward to starting that. Without further ado I present you with Chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: De toi à moi**

"Hey Riley wait up." called out Anya as the boy was walking towards the cafeteria to meet up with Zane for lunch. "So how does it feel to be the talk of Degrassi again? After your stunt with the announcement board it left everyone speechless and it gave everyone new to talk about. You know that right."

"Yeah I know" replied Riley smiling. It was about two weeks ago that Riley asked Zane to be his date to the prom. Riley had convinced Mr. Simpson to allow him to have his invitation posed on the Degrassi announcement board. Everyone was watching as Riley knelt on the ground and asked Zane to the dance. The air was growing with suspense and excitement as people waited for Zane's answer. At first he didn't answer right away but he said yes. Everyone was surprised as Zane took Riley's hand and pulled him up and kissed him right in front of everyone.

"So does he remember anymore?"

"According to Dr. Wyatt he's slowly getting his memories back and in patients like Zane they may get their memories back soon. So hopefully it's soon."Riley said hope that it were true. When they both walked into the cafeteria Zane was saving a table for them and he waved them down They headed towards the table and sat down.

"I can't wait Riley. Prom is this weekend and everything is set. All we need to do it choose a color for our vest." Zane said "Maybe we can go to the tux shop after school? I've got my last period free and I gotta do something before then but I can meet you somewhere."

"Yeah. Meet me at the Dot afterschool and we'll go from there." Riley said.

"Okay." Zane said as

"You guys are cute" Anya chimed in once they were finished. They finished their lunch and Riley and Anya headed off to their last period while Zane left to go to the ring shop. Zane was planning on surprising Riley at prom by giving him a ring with both their names inscribed inside.

* * *

Riley got to the dot after school and was waiting for Zane once again. He ordered a coffee to go while he waited outside for Zane to arrive. He hadn't been back here ever since Anya brought him the bad news about Zane so it was almost eerie coming back. He had a bad feeling about everything and wished that he told Zane that he'd meet him any other place than here. Riley's fears were eased when he saw Zane across the street. Zane motioned to him to stay and waited till he could cross the street.

* * *

Zane was across the street from the Dot when he saw Riley. He motioned for Riley to say there and he'd cross. As Zane stepped into the street. He didn't see the car coming up as he crossed the street. The driver of the car was honking trying to get his attention when Zane turned to face the car. Just then everything came flooding back to Zane, the memories of the accident and of Riley. All of a sudden Zane felt someone tackle him.

* * *

Riley didn't notice the car at first but once he heard the honking he dropped his coffee and ran straight for Zane. With all his strength and training on the football field he tackled the younger boy pulling him from harm's way. Now Riley was on top of Zane recovering from the shock of what almost happened.

"Riley?" Zane called out his name. Riley could see a different light in Zane's eyes and felt something different from the boy beneath him. They both sat up and embraced each other.

"Zane, Are you okay? What were you thinking? " Riley said checking his boyfriend for injuries. Not seeing any he pulled the boy back into a tighter embrace "I thought I almost lost you again."

"Oh Riley!" Zane said hugging his hero back. "I remember. I remember what happened. I remember everything." Riley then loosened his grip just processing what Zane had told him

"Really?" he said in disbelief and happiness.

"Yes. Really." Zane replied. They stayed there for another moment relishing in the embrace of one another.

* * *

It was Saturday night and the night was filled with excitement, suspense, and laughter. It was Prom night. Riley and Zane were dressed in matching black tuxedos with purple vest and ties on. They were in the middle of the dance floor dance to the rhythmic sounds of the Winter Gloves' "Let me Drive". Since Peter was the DJ for tonight he and Riley talked about having this song play. It was the song that Riley and Zane ever danced together to and tonight it was their first dance one again.

"Okay guys I'm going to slow it down now." Peter said over the microphone.

"If I may have this dance" Zane said courteously offering his hand and gesturing to the football player.

"You shall" Riley replied smiling.

They come together and held each other as they swayed side to side, enjoying the embrace of one another. Riley felt like he could stay like this forever. Holding Zane in his arms. He was finally whole and all things were at peace. Half way through their dance Zane let go of Riley and pulled something small and box-like from his pocket.

"I wanted to give this to you tonight." Zane said holding out a small black box wrapped with a single green ribbon.

"What's this?" Riley asked holding the box.

"Just a token of my love and a way I'll always remember you." Zane said as Riley started opening the box. Inside was a silver ring with an engraving inside and attached to it was a silver chain. He pulled out the chain and read the inscription. _Zane and Riley forever_. Zane then took the chain and helped Riley put it on.

"Now you can wear it and I'll always remember you." Zane said after fastening Riley. He then pulled out a matching ring from around his neck. Riley's eyes were tearing up as this was the best night of his life. He pulled Zane in and gave him a passionate kiss, their rings clinking together as they pull on another in. Together they dance the rest of the night away in each other's arms.

Fin.

* * *

**What do you guys think? How did you like this story. It was fun writing it and I enjoy everyone's encouragements and comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. -TGS**


End file.
